1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for processing music and, more particularly, for matching a rhythm of the music to a rhythm of steps of a running or walking person.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people like to walk or run while listening to music of their choice. However, to run or walk while using a rhythm of the music is more pleasant and more effective in terms of exercise benefit. A person gets distracted from tiredness by the music, and can run for a longer distance. Typically, a runner or a walker subconsciously attempts to match a rhythm of his movements to the music (similar to dancing or marching).
However, people run (or walk) under different conditions at various speeds. Thus, it is desired to have a rhythm of the steps always matching the music regardless of changes in tempo of the runner or changes of one song to another. The runner wants to have any music (or song) to match his running tempo. Also, if the rhythm of the music changes within the same song, it needs to be adjusted to match the rhythm of the runner.
A runner can select some music or a song, which “more or less” fits his running style. However, the runner always has to adjust his steps to match the music. This also does not work well, if a runner attempts to run intervals at various speeds. Simply slowing down or speeding up the music does not work—it produces a broken unpleasant sound similar to an old tape recorder having a stuck tape. While many people run listening to some music, none of the conventional players allow for adjusting the playback to a rhythm of the runner's steps.
Thus, it is desired to have a method for processing music in order to adjust it to a rhythm of a runner without any unpleasant sound effects. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method for matching a rhythm of the music to a rhythm of steps of a runner or a walker.